


Dream Outfits

by shallowness



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Dreams mean nothing.





	Dream Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> Set during early season 4, which is about as far as I’ve got, so please don’t spoil me.

“So, what do you think?” Eric asks, holding up a khaki pair of shorts in the one hand and a stone-colored pair in the other. Nell is about to pick the stone-colored ones when she gets distracted.

“You have Tardises on your boxers.”

He stares at her oddly.

“Says the woman with Pi all over her pajamas.”

“No, I don’t,” she responds. “I don’t own any Pi-patterned pajamas.”

And that is when Nell wakes up. She doesn’t move, but is all too aware of the change from her dreaming state to wakefulness, lying down in her own bed, eyes closed, the bedroom dark and empty apart from her. She’s wearing an oversized t-shirt that’s shapeless but comfortable, the kind of nightwear she’d never choose if there were a chance anyone would see it.

She tells herself that you always remember the end of a dream clearly, and that this one sticks with her for so long because Pi-patterned nightclothes would be cool. She sources some with a print of the Pi sign easily online, hoping that that will make her forget the dream. They arrive within a few days, and they’re cute. It’s no big deal that there’s no one to see them, nobody whose lips would quirk at them or whose eyes might light up at the sight of her in them.

Nell tells herself that it doesn’t mean anything that she was dreaming about Eric in a domestic setting, or that her subconscious mind had her sitting up in a bed big enough for two being asked to pick out Eric’s outfits. And she absolutely does not speculate on whether he has Doctor Who themed underwear, because he probably does. The fact that she dreamed about Eric in his underwear doesn’t pop into her mind at random times even after she got her new PJs, making her lose the thread of what she was searching for or saying. Nope.

But she does tell Eric about the dream she had where Hetty was the Doctor and they were her companions, and his lips quirk and his eyes light up, and he is wearing stone-colored shorts that day.


End file.
